1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a DVD recorder and a video signal recording apparatus for recording an encoded signal after a digital video signal outputted from a digital video camera for reproducing a digital videotape has been extended.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a digital video cassette tape, where a tape capable of recording a video signal for 80 minutes (hereinafter referred to as a 80-minutes tape) is employed, if a long mode is adopted, the video signal for 120 minutes can be recorded. For this reason, where the video signal recorded in the long mode on the 80-minutes tape is reproduced and a DVD-standard video signal converted from the video signal thus reproduced is recorded on an optical disk, for the purpose of minimizing deterioration of the video signal, the bit rate of the video signal when it is recorded on the optical disk was set at 5 Mbps which is the bit rate corresponding to the video signal for 120 minutes (referred to as a first related art).
The following technique has been also proposed (referred to as a second related art). In this technique, the recordable remaining capacity of a disk is computed and displayed. Thus, a user knows the recordable capacity from the remaining capacity displayed, and within a range of the remaining capacity, enters the recording capacity of information to be recorded and the recording time of the information. By carrying out the operation of R1=w/t—on the recording capacity w and recording time w thus inputted, the average transfer rate R1 is computed (for example, see JP-A-6-76474 (Paragraphs 0022-0024)).
Further, the following technique has been also proposed (referred to as a third related art). In this technique, the maximum recordable capacity D of an optical disk is read and a user's desired recording time T is entered. By carrying out the operation of R2=D/T, the transfer rate R2 is computed. The video signal and audio signal are recorded at the transfer rate thus computed (see JP-A-143999 (Paragraphs 0019-0024)).
Further, the following technique has been also proposed (referred to as a fourth related art). In this technique, the recording time t which is a recording time of all the programs set with an automated picture quality of recording-preserved programs is acquired. Assuming that the recordable remaining capacity is w, by carrying out the operation R3=(w−b)/t (b denotes a preliminary capacity), the average recording rate R3 during recording is computed (see JP-A-176096 (Paragraphs 0644-0646).